object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone
Phone is a contestant on both the old and new version Object Invasion. He formerly competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before being sent to the Dreaming Dragons. He's the Minor Antagonist of Never The Same when He got corrupted by Mace. Appearance He's a phone with 3 buttons on the front, camera and microphone at the top and a crystal clear display, and is slightly taller than his creater, Coffee. Phone also has a gray chip with a red square revealed in episode 4. If the chip has a red square, it means there is a chance you can recover Phone, but if the square is black, then it means Phone is dead forever. Changes Episode 1 bly), 1 for the microphone and 1 for the front-face camera). Episode 4 The outlines became thinner, the "SAMSUNG" text changed to "SAMYSUNG", and no there's outlines on the outside of the screen. You can also see his side. Episode 5 The shading became different with a line going down the body at almost the left-middle. Episode 6-7 The shading became less pronounced with the screen getting the most noticeable shading. Episode 8 - Current The body became way more saturated and the "SAMYSUNG" logo at the top is gone. The line separating the front and the back is also gone too. Personality Phone is currently seen as a generally nice guy, although the earlier episodes contradict this. He was seen as arrogant and demanding, especially in Chilled to the Bone. After that however, while keeping his confidence, he was seen to be more friendly and caring, especially around Coffee, his creator. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he is talking to Cup, until he asks if he wants to jump off a cliff with him. Phone declines but Cup proceeds to jump. He looks down the cliff before colliding with Notebook Paper, who was flying toward him after being punched by OJ, and fall down the cliff himself. When iPad announces that the teams will be chosen by a slot machine, Phone complains about how unoriginal he was being. He is placed on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Lego and Phone talk about how happy they are that they won the challenge until Lego invites him to his house. Phone is surprised hearing he has a house until he finds out it's a box, much to his disappointment. Later, in the bowling challenge, Phone says that hitting all the pins will be easy, but he only gets one. Out of disbelief, he demands a second try but is declined by iPad. His team loses the challenge so he and the rest of them are up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, Phone receives 10 likes and 10 dislikes. He is later chosen for the racing challenge. During the challenge, Ethan says he may win, but Phone says he probably won't. Ethan protests, but Phone just drives past him. Ethan gets ahead using the boost, but is then caught up by Phone and W.A.W. The two work together to get make his wheels burn out (despite W.A.W being on Ethan's team). Ethan tells them to stop but Phone refuses, saying he'll win the race if it's the last thing he'll do. Later W.A.W takes out Cup. Phone tries to avenge him, but is taken out by him too. Upon being taken out, he whines about how close he was. In Never the Same, Coffee goes to check on Phone. Phone calls him "Starbucks", until he says he's now named Coffee, to which Phone replies with him liking his former name because it made him sound like a star. After Coffee goes on a rant as to why he changed his name, he asks if that was why he went up on him. Coffee says that he needs to check on him to see if he's working. Phone asks what makes him think he's not working properly, but Coffee just says he has to check if he's alright, so that he didn't end up like iPhone, who got heated up and exploded. Phone allows him to check so that he can stay "as cool as a cucumber." After checking on him, Coffee asks how the competition is going for him, which he replies with gratitude for letting him talk into joining it. Phone then asks if he can be brought back to life from death from other ways than the Recovery Center and Coffee explains that as long as his chip, is still red, he can be recovered. It is also shown that the chip can be removed from Phone, but he'll be alive as long as it's red. After Coffee's explanation, he walks away. Phone then hears a noise in the bushes, he goes to investigate, and then finds something (or rather, someone) before being cut off by the next scene. Later, Lego and Pool hear Phone scream. It is revealed Mace has captured him, and also brainwashed him. The now evil Phone chases Lego and Pool. They hide behind a tree, and Phone tells them to come out. Pool tries to stay quiet until he hears Phone says that he sees them. They hide behind a bush and Phone isn't able to find them this time. The challenge is to find Cup, until Coffee realizes that Phone is gone. Lego explains that Phone chased them from someone's command. So iPad says that they should rescue Phone along with Cup. When it is later revealed that Jelly Bean is working for Mace, Phone can be seen as an easter egg because The Picture censors Mace's Laugh. He also bends a piece of metal to show what will happen to her punishment if he disobeys him. When Cup wakes up in Mace's lair, The Mysterious Object's Evil Laugh as Reveal as Phone. Phone is there to greet him. When Phone explains he's going to kill everyone, Cup says that it isn't like him, but he is ignored. He presents the other contestants all in a cage, explaining how he will drop them into lava, which also prevents recovery from the Recovery Center. Phone then brings Cup for the other contestants to see. They realise that his eyes are white, leading to the others believe he is possessed. Mace explains that he replaced his chip with a chip which makes him do everything that he says. Slingshot eventually tries to fire at Mace, but he accidentally hits Phone, causing him to fall into the lava. His energy makes the volcano to erupt, causing all the other contestants to be blasted out of it. The others explain to iPad that Phone and Dollar died, but he believes Coffee can bring them back by building a new Recovery Center, due to him building Phone. In the epologue, the volcano appears again and inside there is dead Dollar and Phone's chip. The chip has a black square, but then starts to flick into different colors, red and black but ended up turning red. In Snow More Puns, Coffee and Grapefruit are excused to build another Recovery Center. They return to the volcano to see if they can get parts, and they find Phone's chip, which is still red, meaning he was still alive. Coffee says that he can fix the body and place the chip in. They make a recovery and fix Phone's body at the end of the night. After reviving Dollar, they place the chip back into Phone. They then switch him on, and Phone is properly alive. He introduces himself before questioning how he got back. Coffee explains how he rebuilt him, much to his amazement. Cup is excited about Phone's revival and he is happy to see him as well. In The Crate Outdoors, Phone finds Coffee sitting on a bench in the morning. He asks why he's up so early, considering he spent all yesterday on the recovery center. Coffee eventually explains how he wanted Phone to join the show so he could learn new things and become like everyone else, but since Mace's actions nearly killed him for good, he doesn't think he can keep him safe. Phone then explains how he has still learned how objects interact with each other, discovering how anger can make them act irrationally, what they will do to get what they want, how a competition feels, and also the meaning of friendship. He explains how the world is scary, but is also exciting with a lot of twists and turns, and that it's more his fault when his invention succeeds than fails. Coffee eventually cheers up, and Phone tells him to get back to the set so they can win the game. For the crate pushing part of the challenge, he is paired up with Cakey. She shows annoyance when Jelly Bean and Skittle run past them, but Phone encourages her that they can still pass them. When the Mindless Mutated Mangoes barely lose due to Jelly Bean and Skittle finishing the puzzle before Coffee, Phone reassures him that he did a good job. Before the elimination, Lego blames the rest of the team for losing, claiming their ideas would have slowed them down. Phone says that he needs to be more trusting of them, but Lego continues to blame everyone else until Phone tries talking to him personally. He states that he didn't listen to the others' idea, and that was contradicting the definition of a team. Lego claims he has to make sure the team wins, but Phone says that may not be what's best for him before walking off. At the elimination, Phone and nearly everyone else votes Lego off. After Lego is flung to Limbo Island, he asks Pool if they made the right choice, and he says they did. In Evade From the Crowd, during the formation of the three new teams, Phone ends up on the Dreaming Dragons. iPad announces that the two teams which lose the challenge will face a double elimination. Phone protests, say that he couldn't do that, but zooms past Phone saying that he just did it. When the team decides where each pair should go to find Ethan, Phone says that one could go to the city, and another could go to the mountains. Window asks why Ethan would be in the mountains, and he replies with the fact that he could be hiding in the least expected areas. He is paired with Cup and they go to the city. He complains about how Ethan could be anywhere until Cup notices the Winning Whales walking by, and asks him what to do so they aren't seen by them. He suggests standing perfectly still so they don't them. They both do this, and Glasses notices them. By the time the rest of the Whales look for them, they are hidden behind a truck. The two are later seen at a donut shop. Before Phone makes his order, they notice the other contestants running past with Ethan. Cup quickly runs to the action, while Phone just walks. The Aquatic Avocados win the challenge, so the Dragons and the Whales are up for elimination. Phone doesn't receive any votes against him. Trivia * Funnily enough, the others realizing that Phone was possessed in Never the Same due to his white eyes. But Phone's eyes were white in Blending the Co nsequences. Category:Contestants Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Males Category:P Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Fan Favs Category:Teen Category:Heroes Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:OM Category:OO Category:Eliminated Category:Characters